Orange Moon Between Exposure To Blue Sky
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Awal pertemuan mereka kembali adalah ketika bulan merah menjadi penampakan di langit biru dan akhir pertemuan mereka saat bulan menjadi berwarna orange. #BlueOrangeChallenge #eventgarismiring


**ORANGE** **MOON BETWEEN EXPOSURE TO** **BLUE** **SKY**

#BlueOrangeChallenge

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Sulung Rasyidah**

 **Cast : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Genre : Angst, BL.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Summary : Awal pertemuan mereka kembali adalah ketika bulan merah menjadi penampakan di langit biru dan akhir pertemuan mereka saat bulan menjadi berwarna** _ **orange.**_

 **Warning : Typo (tanda baca yang kurang tepat juga, bahasa yang masih perlu diperbaiki.), BL (hanya sebagian kecil karna, aku lebih memikirkan cerita** _ **Brothership**_ **.)**

 _Blood Moon_ , begitu mereka menyebutnya. Bulan berwarna merah pekat yang kini tengah menjadi bahan perhatian di tepi langit malam ini. Beberapa awan memilih menjauh dari bulan dengan bentuk lingkaran penuh yang sepertinya tengah menguasai langit untuk sementara waktu. Biarlah udara dingin berbisik-bisik menerpa dedaunan yang bergerak kearah barat dan timur. Telebih lagi pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang kini tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berusia hampir sama dengannya. Iris mata hitamnya yang tajam namun, terlihat sendu bergerak liar seperti mencari-cari sosok lain.

"Mencariku?" Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan kemeja hitam dan lapisan jaket _orange_ terlihat mencolokyang melekat ditubuhnya. Sosok yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan lekat lewat bola mata safir. Angin malam menerpa helaian rambut serta merasuki melewati pori-pori mereka terasa tak bersahabat memang, membuat suasana ramai yang tercipta terasa lebih sunyi ketika keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak." Sebuah jawaban yang tidak ingin didengar si rambut pirang. Terdengar ketus, sebelah alis hitamnya terangkat dan jangan lupakan tatapan angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Membuat sosok tersebut bukannya terlihat kecewa seperti perasaan di lubuk hatinya. Melainkan sombong.

"Kau marah?" Selidik pemuda dengan ciri khas tiga garis disisi kanan dan kiri pipi. Kemudian, kakinya melaju beberapa langkah kedepan membuat jarak diantara mereka menjadi sedekat sekarang hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Hanya untuk cela antara bibir dan mata menyisakan hidung mancung yang menempel sempurna.

Langit terang dengan hiasan bulan merah telah berlalu, sekarang hanya hembusan udara dingin dan suara hewan nocturnal yang terdengar. Suara riuh langkah kaki kerumunan manusia lengkap sudah memenuhi penjuru jalanan tersebut. Lalu, setelah beberapa saat menjadi sunyi kembali setelah lalu lalang yang mereka hadapi selesai. Tinggalah dua pasang insan yang tengah menatap satu sama lain melepas perasaan rindu yang mendera pada masing-masing insan. Menghisap lembut udara malam kemudian, menghembuskannya lagi dengan kasar.

"Kau terlihat kekanakan. Tidak seperti biasanya," Pemuda berambut kuning itu kembali berujar kali ini dengan mendengus. Menarik jari-jari mereka yang tadi tertaut menggantikan genggaman tangan pada pemuda berkulit putih tersebut setelah itu, memberikan kehangatan dalam pacuan waktu yang berjalan beriringan.

"Kau yang kekanakan! Kenapa mengenggamku, huh?" Kali ini pemuda dengan tatapan tajam dan pemikiran luas itu membuka suaranya. Ia membuang nafas kasar dan menghindari kontak mata dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hmmph," Pemuda dengan iris mata berwarna biru itu menahan tawanya dengan menaikkan telapak tangan kanan yang mengepal kearah sudut bibirnya. Membuat pemuda yang berada dihapannya menjadi jengkel.

"Kau kembali, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang. Rona merah di wajah pemuda itu sudah tidak dapat ditutupi lagi sangat jelas dan membuat si pirang benar-benar tertawa.

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit coklat kemerahan tengah mematuti dirinya di depan jendela besar yang terbentang luas di hadapannya bukan alam dari jendela berengsel kayu tersebut yang menjadi daya tarik baginya, melainkan sebuah kertas putih berisikan tulisan-tulisan berwarna hitam yang tercetak rapi disana. Ia membaca tiap deret kata dan berhenti saat sebuah ketukan terdengar tepat di jendela dihadapannya. Ia mematung beberapa saat kemudian, tersenyum lebar melepaskan perasaan aneh yang menganggunya. Biarlah pemuda tampan itu berpikir jika, ia aneh. Toh, dia memang anak yang aneh sejak di lahirkan. Pemuda yang memandanginya dari jendela tersebut menautkan alisnya bingung? Atau memang reaksinya selalu seperti itu jika, dihadapkan pada pemuda penuh humoris ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana, Sasuke?" Tanya si rambut kuning, Naruto. Pemuda dengan surai hitam kelam itu menggeleng pelan. Terlihat tidak ragu namun, perasaan bimbang menguasainya. Berharap menemukan rangkaian kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan si Naruto. Bibir tipis itu melekat sempurna nyaris tidak dapat digerakkan.

Alhasil ia berekspresi tidak peduli seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berjalan mendekati pemuda bernama Naruto. Kedua langkah kakinya mengalun keras pada gendang telinga milik Naruto bersamaan dengan degub jantungnya yang berpacu membuat perpaduan harmonis yang sangat meneganggkan.

"GREP,"

"SREK," Jemari berwarna coklat kemerahan menggengam sesuatu, menyembunyikan dibalik punggung dengan gerakkan cepat tetapi, kedua bola mata hitam menusuk itu dapat menangkapnya walaupun jemarinya tidak sigap untuk mengambil alih kertas itu.

"Glek," Naruto menelan saliva gugup ketika Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dengan telunjuk kanan menatap lekat mata biru milik Naruto hingga membuatnya mempererat genggaman kertas itu pada jemarinya. _"Sebentar lagi kertas ini akan robek,"_ Batin Naruto dengan keringat yang mengalir deras melalui permukaan wajahnya. Bukan kertas tidak berarti yang membuat ia dalam posisi seperti ini tetapi, kertas putih berisi penuh dengan tulisan yang membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit melupakan kenangan mereka dan kertas itu juga yang mempengaruhi kondisi anak itu. Ia menarik paksa kertas yang berada di jemari Naruto.

"SREK." Robek, setidaknya Naruto dapat bernafas lega karna sambungan kertasnya berada di tangannya. Berharap perihal tentang Sasuke hanya ada pada deretan tinta hitam yang berada dalam kertas genggaman Naruto.

"Demensia." Ekor mata Sasuke menangkap ujung kata yang paling penting. Dahinya berkerut perlahan seketika memori-memori yang terekam diotaknya berputar kembali. Saat pandangan terhadap kertas berakhir memori tersebut tersapu kembali. Membentuk sebuah amarah.

"Maaf Sa-"

"PLAAK!" Sasuke mendaratkan telapak tangannya kepipi kemerahan Naruto yang sekarang sudah menjadi benar-benar merah. Tatapan datar dan dingin sangat menusuk seakan membuat keringat dinginnya berhenti untuk mengalir sementara. Ia tidak takut dengan tatapan Sasuke ia pemuda yang tangguh jadi, bukan alasan logis untuk takut dengan kekerasan yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan namun, yang ia takutkan anak itu akan salah paham mengingat ia adalah pemuda keras kepala yang mau melakukan hal diluar dugaan seenak hatinya, hatinya sempat beku bahkan nyaris tidak dapat digerakkan oleh siapapun sekitar 4 tahun lalu dan dalam dua tahun terakhir ini ia bisa membentuk suasana hangat untuk Sasuke lalu, hal itu hancur tiba-tiba karna kejadian silam saat mereka berusia 14 tahun.

Detak jantung Naruto berpacu dengan cepat terdengar tidak beriringan tampak benar-benar merasakan kecemasan yang bercampur dengan ketakutan.

"Tunggu, Kau salah paham Sasuke. Aku ti-"

"DIAM!" Lagi-lagi ia memotong ucapan Naruto, jemarinya mengepal. Naruto menatap anak itu dalam, memejamkan matanya beberapa detik untuk mencari-cari cara agar bisa menjelaskan inti klimaks dengan kurun waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Tetapi, pikirannya melesat jauh, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung tanpa meruntuki dirinya. Ia bukan Shikamaru yang dengan mudah membentuk strategi tetapi, Naruto yang menjadi bodoh untuk sekarang ini dan ceroboh namun, pantang menyerah.

Ia memperlambat laju kakinya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menompang dagu di balkon. Naruto ingin sekali merangkul anak itu seperti biasanya kemudian, melakukan hal aneh lainnya. Ia masih ingin adu kekuatan dengan anak jenius yang tidak tertandingi itu juga membagi rasa kasih.

Naruto terkesiap melihat ekspresi dingin dan datar dari Sasuke seperti biasanya. Ia tidak marah seperti tadi. Apa ia akan lupa dengan secepat itu? Naruto menggeleng, ini belum sampai tiga menit tapi, itu bukan perkiraan yang pas melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tenang seperti biasanya. Tangan kecoklatan milik Naruto ingin menepuk pundak Sasuke setelah memastikan kondisinya membaik tetapi...

 **FLASH BACK**

"Aku lemah," Seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 tahunan, berargumen sendiri. Ia meremas ujung baju dengan warna biru gelap itu sangat putus asa. Warna baju sekelam dengan langit malam pada hari ini. Begitu langkah kedua kakinya melaju diiringi gesekkan tiap tapak sepatu, hatinya mulai diselubungi kegelapan. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan ada seseorang yang mengintai, tidak peduli dengan serangan hewan buas pada desanya tersebut.

Jiwanya terengut bukan mati tetapi, gelap sudah. Ia hanya bocah 12 tahun yang mudah dipengaruhi termakan dengan ucapan sang kakak yang bahkan punya makna berbeda dari tiap kalimatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan bukan untuk diangkat lalu, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri membatin semangat dengan penuh gairah tetapi, putus asa. Hilang sudah kepercayaannya pada pada penduduk desa yang selalu mendukungnya.

Ia sudah keluar jalur dan inilah saat pertama ia akan menjadi kuat.

"BRUUK." Ketika lawan jatuh tersungkur dan berhasil dikalahkan olehnya. Saat itu juga, mereka mulai mengikuti si bocah 12 tahun. Mengatakan 'Tuan,' Tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. Menyerahkan kepemimpinan padanya seakan mereka sudah kalah tanpa babak belur sedikitpun. Jumlah mereka ada empat awalnya kemudian, menjadi lima. Ia membalaskan dendam pada empat anak tersebut yang salah satunya seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah muda, tampak paling mencolok karna suling jelek itu yang tadi ia hadapi kemudian, tiga anak laki-laki. 1) Terlihat yang paling menjengkelkan dengan boneka yang serupa dengannya entah, itu hidup atau tidak yang pasti boneka itu dapat membaca gerakkannya si bocah bahkan sempat berpikir itu adalah kembaran dari anak berambut putih itu. 2) Anak yang paling tidak menjengkelkan tetapi, tangan yang jumlahnya berlebihan itu sangat norak. Ia berambut hitam yang warnanya mirip dengan rambutnya dikuncir keatas mirip shikamaru bedanya, anak itu kulitnya lebih coklat. 3) Dia anak yang mempunyai bobot tubuh paling besar terlihat tidak berguna.

Ia, si anak berambut hitam kelam serta sorot mata tajam yang barusan mengeluarkan seringainya memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celana putihnya yang tidak lebih panjang dari batas lutut. Ia berkhianat untuk sementara waktu ah, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana akhirnya. Dia membuang semua yang ada jauh-jauh di hadapannya. Meninggalkan sahabatnya, meninggalkan teman seperguruan, meninggalkan desa tempat dimana klannya di hancurkan karena... Kakaknya.

Ia terus berjalan menutup mata sejenak, biarlah angan-angannya terbuang disaat ini juga, mengusir desiran nafas yang tak tentu dan menggantikannya dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh.

Saat dua tahun kemudian ia berhasil menjadi seorang pemuda kuat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menatap kembali si mata biru, membuat kepalan tangannya tertahan ingin segera dilayangkan namun, yang ada geraman dari hati bukan karna benci tetapi sebuah rindu yang mendera.

"Sasuke," Pemuda sebayanya tersebut berujar dengan pelan, suara yang sudah dua tahun ini tidak ia dengar.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam bernama Sasuke itu berbalik. Memunggungi pemuda tangguh yang barusan menyebut namanya.

"Kembalilah..." Tidak ada nada putus asa yang terdengar. Awalnya, ia beranggapan bahwa itu hanya bualan semata, ajakan yang bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya kedua kali. Namun, dari nada bicara yang hanya menyebutkan dua kata tersebut bermakna lain. Benar-benar menginginkan dia menginginkan ia kembali di desa daun juga, disisinya. Tepat saat usianya menginjak 14 tahun.

Sasuke berbalik ia tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya walau sedikitpun meski Naruto dapat menangkap gelagat aneh dari tubuh anak itu. Jelas saja punggungnya naik turun, tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto memang mempunyai insting yang lemah tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak menyadarinya. Apa dia menangis?

Udara dingin menyeruak tiba-tiba saja, menyelimuti tubuhnya yang dilapisi baju _orange_ tebal. Saat musim berganti, ia akan mendapatkan Sasukenya kembali. Tekat yang kuat dari seorang pemuda bernama Naruto.

"BRUUK!" Tepat saat tubuh Sasuke tersungkur, ekor mata Naruto berhenti bergerak memperhatikan Sasuke yang memegangi perutnya.

"Ugh," Ringis Sasuke pelan saat Naruto mendekatinya namun, bukan ringisan tersebut yang menjadi bahan perhatiannya tetapi, kepala anak itu ia benar-benar melihat langsung darah segar yang mengalir melalui permukaan kepalanya.

"SRET!" Seorang pria bertubuh kekar menarik rambut Sasuke dengan tawa menjijikan menurut penuturan Naruto. Gigi bergerigi serta pupil kecil hal yang sangat nyata dimatnya dan sekarang bukan ini yang menjadi alasannya untuk berdiri disini tekatnya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke serta membawanya pulang ke desa _Konohagakure_. Gendang telinga Naruto kembali mendengar ringisan dari mulut Sasuke, saat suara dentuman pada dinding berbahan semen itu menyentuh punggung Sasuke dengan keras hingga kepalanya kembali terantuk membuat cairan merah pekat itu mendarat dengan durasi cepat. Naruto sempat berpikir mungkin saja tulang anak itu ada yang retak.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto tercekat, dan sudah pasti lawannya yang mempunyai tubuh tiga kali lipat itu berhasil mendaratkat tinju pada pipi kirinya meninggalkan rona merah juga ujung bibir yang sedikit membiru. Ia lengah, tubuhnya lemas hampir saja ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri kalau saja seorang laki-laki berperawakan tua dengan rambut putih menjuntai tidak menghampirinya dengan jempol yang mengacung tinggi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti sekarang. Ia tahu guru genit itu, Naruto bangkit tersenyum bodoh dengan atusias. "Baiklah, ini baru akan dimulai!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

Semua itu berakhir dengan cepat dan berawal dari ruangan serba putih yang dipenuhi alat-alat medis, Rumah Sakit. Naruto terbangun, menyandarkan diri pada besi yang juga di cat dengan warna putih tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya agar kondisi stabil dan tidak terlihat lemas.

" _Benturan pada kepalanya cukup keras,"_ Terdengar suara seorang wanita di ruangan yang berada di sisi kanannya.

" _Sayang ia mengindap dimensia diusia muda."_ Sahut suara wanita lainnya, Naruto memperlebar pendengarannya. Memastikan yang ia dengar bukan di tunjukkan untuk Sasuke ia memang tidak tahu apa itu penyakit dimensia namun, soal benturan kepala barusan itu benar-benar ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke.

" _Dia satu-satunya klan uchiha yang tersisa, anak sejenius ini-"_ Tunggu. Klan Uchiha katanya? obrolan ini benar-benar ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke. Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mendengar lebih lanjut tetapi, obrolan dua wanita tersebut terhenti saat suara seorang pria hadir. Bukan terhenti tetapi, tertutupi karna suara pria tersebut tepat berada di telinganya bukan diruangan Sasuke.

"Kau mau memperbesar telingamu itu?"

"Eh?"

 **FLASH BACK END**

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam sekelam malam tersebut menoleh memastikan bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memerhatikannya. Ia dapat melihat senyum getir dari sosok pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Pemuda yang sudah membawanya kembali disini. Kontak mata antara mereka masih bertemu menyisahkan kedipan-kedipan kecil dari kelopak mata milik Naruto yang sekarang ini masih mematung di tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya, apa anak ini tidak marah? Dia tahu betul sikap Sasuke jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya namun, anak itu tidak akan mudah memaafkan orang begitu saja. Kecuali, ia sudah membalaskan perbuatan itu. Eh, apa dia sedang membalas perbuatanku? Batin Naruto sesudahnya. Ia berjalan dengan kaku, berharap Sasuke benar-benar melupakan kejadian barusan. Ia terlalu egois hingga takut dibenci Sasuke padahal ia ingin anak itu tidak melupakan hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

"Emm, Apa kau mau bertanding makan _ramen_ denganku?" Glek, Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sambil menepuk Jidat _"Bodoh, kenapa kau basa-basi seperti ini."_ Batin Naruto sambil memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya. Selanjutnya, ia tahu apa reaksi Sasuke.

"Bodoh," Jawab Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya, menatap kembali jalanan kebawah sambil menompang dagu.

"Huh," Tidak salah lagi pikiran Naruto tepat Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Ia belum dapat bernafas lega memang mengingat perihal penyakit Sasuke yang bisa bertambah parah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sasuke menolehkan kembali pandangannya melirik Naruto sesaat dan kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya kearah jalan lewat balkon.

"Kupikir kau akan memaksaku seperti biasa," Seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kejalanan, Lagi?

"Eh?"

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, sedari tadi kau terlihat cemas." Deg. Pernyataan yang lebih tepatnya seperti pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat diri Naruto terjebak, anak itu tengah memojokkannya tapi, bukankah itu hanya pertanyaan sederhana. _Yah_ , Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan sederhana juga.

"Aku menghawatirkan sesuatu." Singkat cerita, Naruto menghembuskan nafas perlahan setelah sesak nafas yang dialaminya dalam waktu singkat. Ia menunduk, dengan sendu lalu, merapatkan kedua jemari.

"Benar," Sasuke mendongak, menurunkan tangan yang tadinya menjadi senderan untuk dagu putihnya. Sedangkan, yang menjadi lawan bicara menoleh kearahnya. Membulatkan mata biru sambil berucap 'eh' mengatasi rasa terkejut yang standar.

"Biasanya, kau berkata _tidak usah menghawatirkan sesuatu_ , sambil tersenyum bodoh." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung ditempat menampilkan cengiran di ujung bibir merah muda tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau mulai mencair Sasuke. Baiklah, kita akan menghangatkan diri dengan Ramen!" Ia mengangkat tangannya sambil bersemangat menyerukan kalimat-kalimat serupa yang hanya di balas runtukkan kecil dari Sasuke. Mungkin semuanya akan berjalan mulus kalau saja Sasuke tidak mendaratkan tinju pada kepala Naruto menghadirkan benjolan berwarna kemerahan bukannya merasa marah Naruto menerima hal itu dengan tawa. Semuanya belum berakhir sampai disini.

Langit senja berwarna kemerahan menapaki sang cakrawala yang terbentang luas. Udara sejuk yang mengusir aktivitas sebelum malam tiba meniup tiap lekuk dari tumbuhan agar segera sadar bahwa malam akan tiba kegiatan dimana si hijau akan berkembang biak.

Masyarakat Konoha, berlalu lalang. Sebagian dari mereka tampak mengusap keringat di kening dengan punggung tangan dan sebagian lagi tampak tersenyum kecil tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang semakin gelap mengusik lelah adalah hal yang paling indah.

Senja sudah berakhir, menggantikan bulan yang setengah lingkaran terlihat cantik oleh tipuan mata. Terlebih seorang pemuda yang tengah menjalani kehidupan di usia 16 tahun. Hidupnya suram akhir-akhir ini seolah tidak punya celah untuk sang mentari menyinari mata kemilaunya seperti dulu lagi, kakinya melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal deru dari sang angin tidak kasat mata membelai kulit kecoklatannya. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibir ketika menapaki ambang pintu memutar knop pintu berbahan besi dengan pantulan sinar bulan yang jelita.

"GREP," Ia tercekat, tubuhnya hampir saja terpental kebelakang karena seseorang dari seberang sana memeluknya tanpa ancang-ancang lagi. Ia pemuda dengan rambut kuning tersebut membalas pelukkan dari pemuda sebayanya menarik nafas perlahan untuk mengatas rasa terkejut yang berlangsung sementara tentunya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mengeratkan pelukkannya hal yang tidak biasa, ia bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya bergelayut manja meninggalkan kesan misterius yang biasa menjadi image dirinya.

"Sa-sasuke?" pemuda pemilik nama Sasuke tersebut mengangkat kepala. Menatap pelan pemuda dihadapannya yang barusan menyerukan namanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau pergi karna aku berhasil mengalahkanmu di desa pasir itu bukan?" Selidik Sasuke tanpa berekspresi sama sekali kemudian, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto.

"Glek," Naruto menelan saliva paksa dengan susah payah mengedipkan mata beberapa kali berharap ini tidak nyata namun, tiba-tiba mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu tanpa control. "Be-benarkah?" Biasanya Naruto akan terkekeh atau memasang wajah datar sesaat kemudian, mengacungkan jempol dan mengatakan akan berusaha dengan baik sebaliknya, ia menunjukkan raut bingung tanpa bisa dilihat langsung oleh Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke lupa lagi." Pikirnya.

"Bodoh!" Sahut Sasuke pendek, dengan jengkel ia melepaskan pelukkannya sampai-sampai ia berpikir kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memeluk anak ini tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Khusus untuk malam ini Naruto sering merasa terkejut dan jangan lupakan matanya yang beberapa kali membulat. Mata biru yang indah ditemani dengan pantulan cahaya bulan berwarna keunguan.

"Kau ingin kuhabisi?" Tawar seorang pemuda yang menjunjungi usia 16 tahun, kaki kirinya digunakan untuk menginjak punggung kekasihnya yang sekarang lebih tepat disebut sebagai lawan sedangkan, kaki kanannya bertumpu pada jalanan beraspal kering hingga membuat lututnya sedikit merasa perih.

"Hentikan, Kau mulai menyebalkan!" Sahutnya, memilih menolak memang siapa yang mau rela dihabisi sekarang kepalanya sudah muncul benjolan kemerahan diantara rambut kuning yang sebagian besar berdiri. Dia Naruto, pemuda sebaya dengan si jenius yang sedang berada diatasnya ini.

"Terserah saja," Si pemuda jenius pemilik nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menghentikan aksinya, ia berdiri sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah membenahi posisi saat Naruto membalas tatapannya dengan mimik wajah bingung. Ia membuang wajah dengan kesal lalu, membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Kau ceroboh juga rupanya," selidik Naruto yang membuat kepala Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, harusnya ia akan membalas ucapan Naruto dengan lebih tajam tetapi jemari Naruto menarik lengan bajunya yang sempat melorot karna perkelahian kecil tadi. Kemudian, ia memainkan jari dipundak Sasuke, terlihat nakal tidak ada bedanya dengan angin yang haus akan ketampanan Sasuke kemudian menyentuh anak itu sesuka hati, meliuk-liuk di telinga putih Sasuke juga, memasuki celah kecil sekalipun. Angin berhasil mengalahkan Naruto, andai saja makhluk tak berwujud itu dapat berupa seperti Sai, ia akan menghabisinya. Tunggu kenapa nama anak itu dibawa-bawa?

Sampai sekarang keadaan baik berjalan dengan sewajarnya, detik-detik waktu yang berhasil mereka lewati bersama berhasil berjalan mulus. Naruto menghentikan aksinya dalam hal menggelitik pundak Sasuke, bisa-bisa perut yang sudah dipenuhi oleh ramen serba complete itu terbuang percuma. Ia mereganggkan otot namun, terhenti ketika Sasuke mendaratkan kepalan perutnya, hingga terdengar suara aneh dari mulut Naruto. Ia mencoba menahan gejolak dari perutnya agar tidak terlihat menjijikan didepan Sasuke, saat isi perut itu meronta minta dikeluarkan dengan cara terjang, dan... berakhir disana.

"BRAAK!" Kepalan dari tangan Naruto tak terkendali, ia meninju Sasuke membuat anak itu memuntahkan sesuatu bukan, makanan yang sudah hancur tetapi, darah segar berwarna merah pekat.

"..."

 **12.46, 22 Juli.**

"Aku mencoba menahannya," Naruto menunduk meruntuki tindakan bodohnya, ia sendiri bahkan tidak percaya kedua tangannya yang pernah menggosok punggung Sasuke, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap pundak Sasuke juga, kaki jenjang yang ia gunakan untuk membawa anak itu saat ia terlelap dengan sendirinya bisa melukai Sasuke. Ia menunduk dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"Dia mencoba menolongmu." Sahut pemuda dengan rompi hijau menunjukkan jabatannya yang lebih tinggi dari posisi Naruto, anak jenius tetapi, tidak sesempurna Sasuke.

"Kuah ramen yang kau makan... sudah tercampur dengan ini." Pemuda dengan mata kecil itu menunjukkan botol kecil menyerupai kapsul yang didalamnya berisi bubuk berwarna keabu-abuan. Naruto mengamatinya dengan seksama, mengerutkan dahi tetapi, sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban.

"Lalu, apa artinya ini?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian, menggaruk rambut.

"Aku malas menjelaskannya," Tolak pemuda itu menyimpan tangannya kebelakan kepala dengan menyilang.

"Huh," Naruto tahu anak jenius ini pemalas.

"Intinya, bubuk ini mempengaruhi mentalmu dalam waktu 5 menit. Jadi, Sasuke sengaja memukul perutmu untuk mengeluarkan bubuk itu." Terjawab juga, pemuda bernama Shikamaru yang merupakan keturunan keluarga Nara itu menghentikan percakapannya, ia memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam kantong celana membiarkan Naruto yang mematung penuh tanda tanya disana.

" _Berhentilah, menyeruputnya!" Suruh Sasuke._

" _Kau iri karna kalahkan? Tenang saja, aku punya kupon jadi biar kau kutraktir."_

" _Bodoh, ramen itu sud-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat mangkok berwarna putih itu sudah berada di depan bibir Naruto. Ia menghabisinya dalam waktu singkat dan bukan itu yang di khawatirkan._

Kemudian, kedua kakinya berlari dengan cepat meremas kapsul bening hingga meninggalkan retakan kecil ditiap sisinya. Ia terus-terusan memaki dirinya harusnya ia menurut dan mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Ia tahu alasan kenapa anak itu tadi menyakitinya ah, bukan menyakiti tetapi, menyelamatkannya.

"Deg," Ia membuka paksa knop pintu dan melihat banyak orang menggunakan masker disana.

"Deg," Jantungnya berdegub melihat deretan garis-garis yang saling menyambung membentuk zig-zag tak beraturan. Suara derit dari alat itu kemudian, melengking membuat telinganya hanya dapat mendengar suara nyaring tersebut.

"Sasuke,"

"..."

 **00.00, 23 Juli**

Naruto, ia menatap langit horizon paparan langit biru tua ditemani bulan berbentuk lingkaran berwarna merah menyala kemudian sedikit redup menjadi orange. Desiran angin malam hampir saja membuatnya merasa sedang dikuliti.

Saat letupan dari kembang api tersebut buyar dilangit biru, muncul percikan api berwarna orange. Ia tersenyum tipis, hatinya menangis pilu meninggalkan bayang-bayang seseorang yang dicintainya. Memori-memori kelamnya juga, saat-saat yang paling bahagia, berharga ataupun sambutan murung berputar-putar secara acak di otaknya, seperti rel kereta api yang sudah salah jalur kemudian, menubruk sesuatu. Sakit tentu saja. Ia hampir tidak waras untuk menghadapi semua ini.

"Dengar baik-baik..."

"Aku menyanyangimu."

"Selamat ulang tahun."

 **THE END**

Ini baru berakhir setelah puasa ke-29 selesai. Bahkan aku hampir mendekati waktu deadline untuk ini. Entahlah, ini event yang masuk kategori apa? Aku sempat memikirkannya beberapa kali? Atau bahkan akan didiskualifikasi. Semoga saja, ini masuk kategori dalam event #BlueOrangeChallenge


End file.
